


whisper in my ear a wish (we could drift away)

by girlsarewolves



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, coping with abuse, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She flinches, sometimes, when he touches her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whisper in my ear a wish (we could drift away)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Non-graphic mention/reference to rape and dealing with being trapped in an abusive situation.

* * *

She flinches, sometimes, when he touches her. When her body is sore and battered, her defenses worn or torn down, she flinches.  
  
He always stops. Pulls his hands away. Those long fingers she knows want to comb through her hair, slide down her skin; feel her, feel that she's real, and she's there. He always stops. Waits for her to let him know she wants his touch.  
  
Sometimes he is there, in her chambers - in her bed - for all their stolen time waiting. Waiting until the next stolen, secret moment they have together to touch her. He always waits, with a smile that does not hide the concern for her or the hate for Seti, with a soothing voice that weaves stories of ancient gods and heroes.  
  
It is not that she doesn't want him to touch her. He is the only one she wants touching her. But sometimes she wants no one to touch her. Sometimes she wants to remember that he loves her, not the desecrated temple she's trapped in.  
  
She flinches only with him. When she's been used for too long, too hard, and all she wants is to flinch from her master forever, she flinches.  
  
He always understands. Always gives her space, gives her smiles or whispers promises that someday - someday they will be free.  
  
The space between their bodies, lying untouched in her bed, is full of love and hope and sadness and agony and hate and longing and anger and more intimacy than Seti will ever have when he is on top of her, inside her. The laughter Imhotep draws from her or the tears he does not wipe away without her permission are more honest than the kisses she forces herself to endure and allow her king.  
  
She flinches, sometimes, and tells him not to care. When she feels soiled and unclean and wants to tear off her own skin and wash out every trace of Seti, she tells him to touch her, kiss her, fuck her.  
  
He always obeys. Puts his hands on her, traces all the trails left behind on her skin by their pharaoh. Those fingers that know her almost better than she even knows herself anymore finger the most sacred places, the most abused.  
  
Sometimes she lets him invade her, worship her, cleanse her, claim her in the safety of the dark where they can pretend. He always obeys, always gives her exactly what she needs, takes only what she is willing to give. And he whispers, always, of a day when they will be free.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care how The Mummy Returns tried to paint Seti as a loving father and husband, Anck-su-namun obviously hated him and had her autonomy stripped from her. Feedback is always appreciated. Title taken from 'Underneath the Stars' by The Cure.


End file.
